Olive the Mudwing
Appearance Brown overscales with a green tint, green eyes and light brown underscales. Large, strong wings and brown claws. Personality A natural leader, loyal and kind. She will do anything to protect her family. Even though she went through lots of horrible experiences, she still helped her family to stay hopeful. Abilities Able to breathe fire but only when warm enough, a strong fighter and able to carry heavy loads. Backstory Olive and her siblings, Creek, Amber, Otter and Dragonfly, were born in one of the lowest Mudwing villages. Olive's parents, Swan and Hazel, stayed together because they didn't approve of the typical Mudwing breeding pattern (Explained by Cattail in book one of Wings of Fire). This caused them to be teased and insulted by the other Mudwings until Hazel and Swan decided they wouldn't let their children be treated like that anymore. They left the village and eventually settled in a cozy swamp not too far from the Mud Kingdom border. They lived there comfortably for a year, until their supplies started disappearing. Hazel found that a group of scavengers had been raiding their food storage and managed to kill two of them. But their food was still being stolen, and soon they were starving. Swan knew they would die if they stayed, so they came back, desperate, to civilization. They were greeted with mocking and glares back in their village, and two days after living there, they received a note saying their children were to be drafted in the Mudwing army or they would be forced to leave. Swan and Hazel were shocked when they read it, as Mudwings are never forced to fight, but volunteer. Olive promised to keep her siblings safe when they fought. they went through brutal exercises and much longer training than the other warriors before finally being assigned to defend Mudwing territory from an Icewing attack. Olive remembered getting ready as the wave of silver dragons came flying over the swamps, but after that only darkness. She woke up to find her siblings and a thousand other Mudwings dead. There was a deep gash in her side, and her head felt numb and cold. She began to weep, but suddenly heard a chocking gasp coming out of the frozen mud. She saw the scales of a Mudwing buried in ice-coated dirt, and she dug into the earth to rescue the dragon. She broke one of her claws clean off before finding her youngest brother, Creek. That night they set up a makeshift camp under a rocky ledge, waiting until their strength returned so they would be able to make their way back home in the day. Creek told her what had happened during the battle. "You were amazing, Olive. You killed, like, seven Icewings and knocked down anyone who dared to come near us," he said. He then explained how an Icewing had swooped in from behind and blasted her head with ice, and how the other siblings had been surrounded by enemies and survived strike after strike before meeting a violent death. Creek had been thrown into the mud by a group of Icewings, and they froze the ground before he could get out. Olive lowered her head. "I failed. I broke the promise, and everyone except us died. How is that 'amazing'?" Creek put his talon on her arm. "You did the best you could. I'm sure things will be better when we get home." The two curled up beside the fire and fell asleep. The next day they made their way back to their village, leaving the battlefield that the Dragonets of Destiny would later fly over. When they returned home, their parents wept with joy having thought all their children were dead. They had a funeral for Otter, Amber and Dragonfly, releasing flower petals into the wind. Later, they got another letter saying that they no longer had to fight in the war, and their parents smiled, thinking everything would be alright from then on. Their moment of happiness didn't last long. The next day, Olive and Creek were sent to go buy food in the trading stalls. Everywhere they went, they were hurt at yelled at. They were called cowards, disgraces, any insulting adjective that could be thrown at them. One Mudwing spat at the ground and cursed Olive, another tried to beat Creek with a stick. When they came home with nothing to eat, they told their parents about what had happened. That night Swan and Hazel discussed the issue while Olive lay in her bed of grass, thinking about how strange and unfair the situation was. The next day they left to go back to their other home in the swamp, but after three days of travel they discovered that their home had been destroyed. In its place was a scavenger village. The family wandered throughout the Mud Kingdom, setting up camp in a few areas but then leaving when it didn't work out. They eventually found a thriving wetland concealed by thick trees, and discovered that there were Mudwings living there. There were only about twenty residents in the small village, and they welcomed Olive's family with open arms. They were a group of outcasts that had suffered similar treatment to the family's. The population was to be kept small so that it wouldn't be discovered, and many of the children left when they grew up to find new lives in the continent. Olive's family stayed there, and though finding food was hard, the tribe would hunt together every week. Olive's family kept their faith in the Dragonet Prophecy, hoping the war would come to an end. One day, a scout from the village came with news that the Dragonets had ended the war. They were overjoyed, and late that night when everybody was celebrating, Olive walked along the hardened dirt path out of the village. There she sat, listening to the distant music of the tribe's celebration. She thought about her family. Her home. Her scars from the battle, both physical and emotional, that would never fade. Though her life was not perfect, she was satisfied. She picked up a dandelion, blew the seeds off, and watched the puffs of white dance in the calm summer breeze. Fireflies pricked the darkness of the sleeping marsh, and the trees whispered in soothing tones as the soft wind flowed through the leaves. This is the story of a dragon who had faced the worst of the war. But she had been able to find peace in the small shard of light that life had given her. And that is the one thing that matters most.Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females